This invention relates generally to the art of devices which impinge a fluid upon an object and, more particularly, to the art of fluid dynamics in the areas of washing and drying.
There are numerous examples and applications of a fluid moving when under pressure. Attention is directed particularly toward cases in which a fluid is impinged upon an object to be treated. Such cases would include the use of a garden hose, to, for example, water flowers or wash a variety of items, the use of a vacuum cleaner, hair dryer and fluid contact generally. In most such cases, there is a specific application of the principles of fluid flow dynamics and, typically, a singular purpose or outcome is effected.
For example, fluid flow dynamics include the principle of focused or swirling action, whereby a mass of fluid has a circular motion which tends to form a cavity or vacuum in the center of the circle, drawing towards this cavity or vacuum matter subject to its action. This principle of vortexes (or vortices) has been utilized in vacuum cleaning equipment to effect solid/gas separation.
Various specialized devices have existed within the prior art as applications of the dynamics of fluid flow to solve a variety of problems. One example is a hair cutting apparatus disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,949 to Anzalone wherein a hollow open-ended enclosure includes air movement means for drawing a subject's hair away from the scalp and into the open end of the enclosure, wherein a cutter effects severance of the drawn hair. The air movement means simultaneously removes the hair clippings.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,724 to Macluda, et al., a device is disclosed which separates solid contaminate particles from a fluid medium. Fluid is forced into a cylindrical enclosure and caused to flow in an outer circuitous path. Fluid migrates from this outer circuitous path towards the interior where it is withdrawn through a central opening, leaving heavier elements to the outside while clean fluid passes to the interior and out of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,828 to Fledman discloses a process and apparatus for drying and finishing a washed fabric article having at least 65% polyester fibers. Steam and hot air are blown into a freely suspended article, followed by hot air alone to return the article to a state wherein ironing is not required.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,346 to Morris, et al, a laundry machine with a hydraulic separator is disclosed wherein undesirable foreign particles are removed from the laundering fluid by a system which uses a conically-shaped separating chamber.
With regard to hair drying, it is readily seen that fluid flow dynamics are basic to effective hair drying equipment. Generally, heated air is forced from various embodiments of a heater/blower assembly onto wet hair to dry it. The direct force of the blown air can be problematic, however, since it tends to mat down the hair, causing a barrier so that the forced air is unable to penetrate efficiently to the base of the hair. In such cases, unless one hand is used to lift and separate the hair, the drying process is prolonged. Obtaining dry hair in the shortest period of time is desirable for several reasons, principal among them being that the application of heat to the hair tends to cause the hair ends to become brittle and split, leaving the hair less manageable and less attractive. In addition, the prolonged application of heat may cause scalp and facial discomfort and the relaxing of permanent wave curls.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,392,405 to Phipps, a hair drying process is disclosed which provides for the continuous use of air from which a large part of the moisture content has been removed by refrigerating and reheating it. U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,988 to Meyer discloses a method and means for drying the hair and scalp which involves projecting radiant heat and radiant light with the steam or blast of air upon the hair or scalp to stimulate circulation sufficiently to counteract the chilling effect of the air accompanying evaporation and absorption of the moisture from the hair.
In addition to hair drying equipment, fluid flow dynamics are basic to cleaning devices which use a cleaning fluid. In particular, the cleaning of paint brushes and paint rollers is a consideration.
There is a widespread use of paint brushes and paint rollers for applying paint to surfaces. Through use, however, the brush or roller becomes totally saturated and paint is forced deep within bristles to become trapped at the handle, or penetrates the roller mat to remain at its core. Current methods of cleaning, to a greater or lesser extent, allow residue to remain in the applicator. When dry, the residual paint and/or other deposits inhibit effective use of the brush or roller and cause the item to be untimely discarded. With effective cleaning, however, the life of the applicator may be significantly extended.
Complicating the cleaning process is the consideration that rollers vary in diameter and a cleaning apparatus having an interference fit with one roller may not suitably engage another roller. Additionally, liquid under pressure must be applied at an appropriate angle to the roller to avoid causing the mat of the roller to compress, inhibiting penetration of the liquid into the mat. Further, the inevitable splashing caused by liquid under pressure must be offset. However, to shield the user inevitably inhibits the user's ability to monitor the cleaning process. Periodically, then, the process must be interrupted so that the user can evaluate progress which causes inconvenience and takes additional time.
Various cleaning devices for paint applicators and methods for their uses have existed within the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,777 to Brow discloses an apparatus for cleaning a paint roller comprising an annular sleeve adapted to have an interference fit with the pad of the roller. A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,699 to Petricks which further includes scrubber elements positioned along the inner surface of the annular sleeve.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,484 to Monteiro, an elongated, hollow, cylindrical body is disclosed which slidably receives the roller in close tolerance. Cylindrical casings for roller-type applicators are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,175 to Fritz and U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,230 to Lacher. U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,178 to Christensen provides an annular tube with orifices which are tangentially directed against the surface of a roller, causing it to spin or rotate. An axially extending shield arranged about the annular tube to protect the user is included in the disclosure. Other related disclosures include U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,280 to George and U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,527 to Dettman.
Thus, various specific applications of impinging a fluid upon an object to be treated exist in the prior art, each tending to have a singular purpose. There does not exist, however, a general application of principles of fluid flow dynamics having diverse purposes and effecting multiple outcomes.